


Lunaria

by Vanillachii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Badass, Blood, Demons, F/F, Humor, Mythology - Freeform, Psychic Abilities, Romance, Violence, may have sexual content in the future
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillachii/pseuds/Vanillachii
Summary: Luna hatte niemals gewusst, dass in einen Meteorschauer, sich ihr ganzes Leben verändern würde.Wer war die Person, die von Himmel fiel ? oder eher gesagt was war es ?( UNTERBROCHEN !!! )





	1. Kapitel 1.

" Ich weiß Laura, ich sehe es bereits. "

_" Ist es nicht wunderschön ? Außerdem wird es lange dauern, bis ein neuer Meteorschauer wieder passiert ! "_

" Das muss du mir nicht mehrmals sagen und die sind nicht so selten, wie eine Sonnenfinsternis. "

_" Trotzdem.....ich finde, das es etwas Besonderes ist. "_

" Hahahahah ! Ich weiß, was du meinst. "

_" Woah ! Luna siehst du auch, was ich sehe !? "_

" Hmm ? Was siehst du ? "

_" Da leuchtet etwas Großes am Himmel ! Es müsste in deiner Nähe sein ! "_

" Was ist das ?! Ist das ein Komet ? "

_" Nein, dafür bleibt es auf einer Stelle ! Hey, guck mal nach Luna ! Ich werde später dazu kommen ! "_

" O-Okay, aber du versprichst mir, dass du nicht zu lange brauchst ! "

_" Ja, Ma'am ! "_

 

* * *

 

**Lunas Sicht :**

 

 

Ich fuhr Richtung Gütersloh und hoffte mich zu beeilen. Glücklicherweise fuhren in der Nacht keine Autos zwischen den Städten, weswegen ich mich schneller beeilen konnte. Dieses große Licht blieb immer noch an derselben Stelle am Himmel, während weitere Meteoriten an der Erde vorbei flogen.

 

Plötzlich schien sich etwas inmitten des Lichtes zu öffnen und daraus fiel etwas Hellblaues raus, worauf es hart auf der Erde landete. Das war so faszinierend, dass ich mehr Gas gab. Das Licht verschwand immer mehr und mehr, bis es wieder dunkel wurde.

 

Als ich in der Näher des Kraters war, stieg ich aus dem Auto raus und rannte dorthin. Zwar hatte ich keine gute  Ausdauer, aber in diesen Moment war es mir egal. Mich interessierte mehr was daraus fiel. War es ein Alien ? Eine Art von Meteor ? oder irgendetwas was ich nicht kannte ?

 

Nach einer Weile erreichte ich den Krater und blickte mich genausten um. Also es war kein heftiger Aufprall, aber es hat schon eine dicke Markierung hinterlassen. Hoffentlich würde keiner hinterfragen, warum wie aus dem nichts ein Krater entstand ?

Sofort sah ich eine Person im Krater und rutschte vorsichtig auf meinen Beinen runter zum untersten Stelle. Unten angekommen näherte ich mich der Person langsam und hatte etwas Angst, da ich nicht wusste, ob es überhaupt ein Mensch war.

Die Person schien bewusstlos zu sein, also konnte ich mich ohne Sorgen zu der Person gehen. Ich betrachtete die Person und stellte fest, dass es ein Mensch sein muss mit etwas[ merkwürdigen Klamottengeschmack.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/d5/63/b0/d563b08194f0a92cc7d381f7f8582a08.jpg)

Die Person hatte kurze glatte Haare, die seitlich gestylt wurden. Die Haut war etwas dunkler als meine und beim genaueren betrachten konnte ich Sommersprossen unter den Augen und am Nasenbein. Die Person war etwas schmutzig am Gesicht und hatte auch ein paar Kratzer.

Ich guckte zum restlichen Körper und erschrak, seitlich hatte die Person eine offene Wunde, die sofort verarztest musste. Leider hatte ich im Moment nichts womit ich die Blutung stoppen konnte und riss etwas von meiner Hose auf die Wunde drauf.

Plötzlich hörte ich wie jemand meinen Namen rief und rannte aus dem Krater raus. Oben angekommen konnte ich allzu bekanntes Gesicht erkennen, [Laura](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/be/2f/f2/be2ff263aa5ecf4ea340f7945de74eb2.jpg).

 

„ Hey Lulu ! Und was ist hier gelandet ? “, fragte sie und sprang schon vor Aufregung.

 

„ Komm mit. Es ist besser ich zeige es dir. “, sagte ich und rutschte mit ihr zusammen wieder runter.

 

oOo

 

„ Ach du heilige Scheiße ! “, schrie Laura auf und betrachtete sich die Person an.

 

„ Ich hoffe er lebt noch. Ansonsten können wir ihn gleich zum Friedhof bringen. “, scherzte sie etwas und ich schlug sie leicht auf die Schulter.

 

„ Red‘ nicht so ein Blödsinn ! Natürlich lebt er noch ! Ich habe seinen Puls gecheckt !

 

“, schimpfte ich mit ihr während sie sich an der Schulter hielt.

 

„ Okay, okay ! Ich das war ja nur ein Scherz ! “, meinte sie doch ich gab ihr einen bösen Blick.

 

„ Jedenfalls sollten wir uns beeilen ! Er könnte jeden Moment wegen Blutverlust sterben ! “, sagte ich, umschlang seine Taille und hob ihn hoch. Er war erstaunlich leicht.

 

„ Wo bringen wir ihn hin ? Das nächste Krankenhaus ist zu weit weg. “, fragte sie während sie ihn an seinen Beinen hielt und geschockt auf ihn starrte. Sie hatte es wohl auch bemerkt.

 

„ Wir bringen ihn zu meiner Oma. Du weißt ja, dass sie mal Ärztin war. “, antwortete ich ihr und wir bewegten uns zu meinen Auto.

 

„ Ach ja ! Hatte ich total vergessen ! “, fiel es ihr wieder worauf ich nur den Kopf schüttelte.

 

Ich blickte zu ihm herab und hoffte, dass er die Nacht überleben würde.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe euch hat dieser Kapitel gefallen ! Auch wenn er etwas zu kurz war aber egal !
> 
> Auf jedenfall werde ich so gut es geht mehr Kapitel zu schreiben, doch ich werde nicht dafür immer Zeit haben !
> 
> Also erwartet nicht zu viel !
> 
> Und seit etwas gnädig zu mir, das ist meine erste Geschichte und ich bin nicht die beste !
> 
> Aber ich hoffe es giel euch gut und wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr ruhig ein paar Kommentare hinterlassen ! Würde mich sehr freuen !
> 
> Okay wir sehen uns im nächsten Kapitel !
> 
> Bye !!! ( ^ w ^ )/


	2. Kapitel 2.

**Lunas Sicht :**

 

 

„ Oma, denkst du er wird es überleben ? “, fragte ich sie während sie die Wunde zusammen flickte.

 

„ Mach dir keine Sorgen, Luna. Ich werde mich schon um ihn kümmern. “, versprach sie und widmete sich wieder der Person hin.

 

Ich ging dann schließlich aus dem Zimmer raus, nach unten zum Wohnzimmer, wo ich mich auf dem Sofa saß. Laura saß schon vor mir auf dem Sofa und an ihr konnte ich auch ihre Sorge ablesen. Natürlich hatten wir alles meiner Oma erklärt, was davor passierte, aber Laura und ich fragten uns wirklich, woher er kam ?

 

Ich hatten schon bereits meine eigenen Theorien, aber ich wollte nicht sofort darauf eingehen und sagen, dass es stimmte, es könnte auch totaler Humbug sein. Doch ich hatte trotzdem große Angst, dass ihm etwas zustoßen konnte. Die Situation erinnerte mich an den Unfall , wo meine-

 

„ Was meinst du, was wir machen sollten, Lulu ? “, unterbrach Laura mich in meinen Gedanken und ich sah sie etwas erschrocken an.

 

„ W-Was hast du g-gesagt ? “

 

„ Ich habe gesagt : Was meinst du, was wir machen sollten, Lulu ? “, wiederholte sie sich und schaute unsicher auf ihre Hände, die auf ihren Knien waren.

 

„ Ich weiß es auch nicht, aber auf jeden Fall warten wir erst, bis er wieder aufwacht. Dann werden wir gucken was wir machen sollen. “, sagte ich und lehnte mich zurück.

 

Laure nickte dazu und schien in ihren eigenen Gedanken vertieft zu sein. Ich stand schließlich auf, ging um das Sofa herum und wandte mich zu Puki hin, mein gelber Wellensittich. Er war nur fünf Monate alt, war schon noch jung für ihn.

 

Er streckte seine kleinen Beine und schien schon müde zu sein. Ich öffnete etwas das Tor zu Käfig und streckte meinen Zeigefinger nach ihm. Puki schaute darauf etwas neugierig, aber als ich zu nah kam bisste  mir auf den Finger, glücklicherweise tat es nicht weh. Puki war sehr verspielt. Ich kicherte etwas und strich behutsam sein Federn. Er konnte mich an andere Gedanken bringen, wenn ich mal schlechte Laune hatte.

Wir hörten schließlich, wie jemand runter ging und sahen meine Oma, die zufrieden zu uns schaute.

 

„ Er wird es schon überstehen. Was er braucht ist jede Menge an Schlaf. “, sagte meine Oma und wir beide seufzten erleichtert auf.

 

„ Aber jetzt kommt das eigentlich Problem. “, meinte sie und schaute uns beide ernst an, „ Ihr habt ja gesagt, dass er aus einem Licht rausflog, richtig ? “

 

Wir beide nickten zur Konfirmation und sie sprach wieder weiter.

 

„ Dann können wir nur warten, bis er wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt. Aber ihr beide solltet euch erst mal ausruhen. Ihr hattet für heute Nacht genug Aufregung für euer Leben. Laura, willst du hier bleiben oder fährst du wieder nach Hause ? “

 

„ Es wäre besser für mich, wenn ich zurück nach Hause fahre. Mein Vater fragt sich bestimmt, wo ich wieder bin. “, sagte Laura, stand auf und verlies unser Haus.

 

Ich stand dann auch auf und ging zur Treppe, aber meine Oma stoppte mich.

 

„ Es tut mir leid, wenn es zu viel verlangt ist, aber…..könntest du auf den Jungen aufpassen ? Damit ihm nichts passiert. Wäre das okay ? “, fragte sie mich und ich nickte zu ihr.

 

„ Ist schon okay, Oma. Du hast ja heute schon genug getan. Es wird Zeit, das du dich ausruhen kannst. “, antwortete ich und ging die Treppe nach oben.

 

Ich ging zu dem Zimmer, wo er sich befand und schloss vorsichtig die Tür hinter mir zu. Ich sah zu ihm rüber und war froh, dass seine Verletzung gepflegt wurde. Er war sauber und schlief tief und fest. Er trug einen weißen T-Shirt und eine graue Jogginghose.

 

Ich nahm die Decke und legte es sachte über ihn drüber. Ich starrte ihn noch etwas an, bevor ich mich an einen Stuhl hinsaß und aus dem Fenster blickte. Der Meteorschauer war schon längst vorüber und nur der Vollmond war zu sehen.

 

Letztendlich schlief ich ein und war gespannt, was als nächstes passieren würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe euch hat auch dieses Kapitel gefallen ! Ich hoffe es wirklich !
> 
> Also nur nochmal zur Erwähnung : Es kann sein, dass es etwas dauern kann, bis ich ein neues Kapitel wieder schreiben kann. Ihr wisst ja, Schule und Abschlussprüfungen sind echt mies für mich ! >x<
> 
> Aber macht euch keine sorgen, diese Geschichte, wird trotzdem weiter gehen.
> 
> Und wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr mir ein paar Kudos schenken, dass wäre sehr nett von euch. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel !
> 
> Bye !!! ( ^ w ^ )/


	3. Kapitel 3.

_Ein kleines Mädchen stand in mitten eines Spielplatz. Sie sah sich um und merkte, dass die anderen Kinder weiter von ihr weg waren. Sie ging zu denen hin und wollte mit den anderen Kindern spielen, doch sie wollten nicht._

_„ Nein, danke. Wir spielen nicht mit komischen Mädchen. “_

_„Guck doch mal ihr Haar an. Ich dachte, rote Haare seien nicht normal ? “_

_„ Natürlich nicht. Sie ist ein Freak ! “_

_„ Hehehehe, Freak ! “_

_Alle zeigten auf das Mädchen und lachten sie aus, während sie anfing zu weinen und zu einem Mann rannte, der sie sanft in eine Umarmung brachte. Das Mädchen starrte in seine roten Augen und wird von ihm auf den Kopf vorsichtig gestreichelt._

_„ Hör nicht auf sie, mein Kind. Sie wissen nicht deine Schönheit zu schätzen. “, tröstete er sie und lächelte sie liebevoll an._

_„ Danki, **** ! “_

 

* * *

 

 

**Lunas Sicht :  
**

 

Ich wachte langsam aus meinen Schlaf auf und merkte, wie weich der Stuhl war, auf den ich saß. Ich bemerkte auch, dass mir auch sogar schön warm war. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass ein Stuhl so bequem sein konnte und streckte mich, bis ich das Knacken in meinen Knochen hören konnte.

Plötzlich realisierte ich, das ein Stuhl nicht bequem sein konnte fürs schlafen und saß sofort auf, nur um in wunderschöne braune Augen zu starren. Ich erschrak und fiel aus dem Bett raus.

Ich drehte mich schnell um und sah den Jungen, den wir in der gestrigen Nacht fanden. Er schaute mich verwirrt an und fing an zu reden.

 

„ **Sella yako ? Chi etllow chid tchin nekcerschre.** “, sagte er und ich verstand kein einziges Wort von ihm.

 

Aber ich fragte mich was mit seiner Stimme los war. Sie hörte sich so feminin an.  Ich stand langsam auf und merkte wie verdammt groß er war. Er war bestimmt über 1, 80 m groß !

 

„ Ich kann dich nicht verstehen ! Kannst du aber mich verstehen ? “, sagte ich laut und langsam, wobei ich hoffte, dass er mich verstehen konnte.

 

Er sah mich etwas komisch an, bevor ihn scheinbar was einfiel und er sich selbst auf die Stirn schlug.

 

„ **Hca aj ! Chi ettah nessegrev, ssad rhi Nehcsnem thcin eresnu Ehcarps tnnök ! Etraw zruk**. “, sagte er wieder etwas, was ich nicht verstehen konnte.

 

Er schien sich jetzt auf etwas zu Konzentrieren und urplötzlich erschien eine hellblaue Flamme. Er schien damit zufrieden zu sein und ging auf mich zu. Ich fühlte mich nicht wohl dabei und ging von ihm weiter weg, doch weit kam ich nicht, da ich an der Wand endete und er nun vor mir stand.

Ich versuchte mich ihn zu wehren, doch er hielt mich mit der anderen Hand fest und legte seine Flammen-ummantelte-Hand auf meinen Kopf. Wie aus dem Nichts erschienen Bilder vor meinem geistigen Auge, aber es kamen so viele Bilder auf einmal, dass ich Orientierung verlor und mir schwindelig wurde.

Bevor ich aber auf den Boden fiel, hielt er mich etwas sanfter fest und brachte langsam zu Boden. Es dauerte etwas, bis es mir wieder besser ging und er mich wieder ansprach.

 

„ Kannst du mich jetzt verstehen ? Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. “, sagte er und ich konnte ihn nun endlich verstehen.

 

„ J-ja, j-jetzt k-kann ich d-dich b-besser verstehen. “, stotterte ich und fluchte innerlich an meine alte Angewohnheit zu stottern.

 

Er schaute mich amüsiert und lachte etwas, aber seine Stimme hörte sich jetzt mehr weiblicher an.

 

„ I-ich h-habe da e-eine F-Frage an d-dich. I-Ist d-deine S-Stimme immer s-so ähm…..f-feminin ? “, fragte ich und war mir etwas unsicher, ob meine Frage überhaupt höflich war.

 

Jetzt fing er richtig an zu lachen und fiel nach hinten. Ich wusste nicht warum er so lachte und bekam langsam Angst, dass ich etwas Dummes gefragt habe. Er kriegte sich aber schließlich wieder ein und wischte sich eine Träne vom Auge weg.

 

„ D-Dachtest du ernsthaft, ich wäre ein Mann? “, fragte er und schaute mich skeptisch an.

 

„ N-Nun ähhh….j-ja ? “

 

„ Hahahahaha ! Also nur zur Versicherung, ich bin 100%tig weiblich. Mein Name ist [Kuraiku](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/42/63/26/426326400a541aaeb0e748b2cfa4d832.jpg). “, stellte **sie** sich vor und mich überkam so ein Scham, dass ich ihr nicht ins Gesicht blicken konnte.

 

Es war so offensichtlich und ich habe es nicht bemerkt ! Ich war die hohlste Person auf der ganzen Welt. Wenn mich jetzt Laura sehen könnte, ich würde vor Scham sterben.

 

„ Und dürfte ich den Namen erfahren von der Person, die mich gerettet hat ? “, fragte sie und ich gab ihr wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit.

 

„ Ähm…m-mein N-Name ist L-Luna M-Malawi. “, stellte ich mich nun vor und konnte das Stottern nicht kontrollieren.

 

„ Luna ? Ist ein schöner Name  für so eine wunderschöne Frau. “, gab sie ein Kompliment für mich und mir lief sofort das Gesicht rot an vor Scham.

 

„ D-Dankeschön, aber ich- “, plötzlich unterbrach mich eine Stimme, die von unten kam.

 

„ Luna ? Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir ? “, hörte sich die Stimme von meiner Oma und ich erschrack.

 

Ich war mit Kuraiku so beschäftig, dass ich meine Oma vergessen habe !

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe euch hat mal wieder der Kapitel gefallen !
> 
> Tja jetzt sind wir endlich zu dieser Stelle gekommen, was meint ihr was als nächstes passieren würde ?  
> Könnt es gerne in den Kommentaren reinschreiben, würde mich mal interessieren.
> 
> Und wenn ihr könnt, könntet ihr auch ein paar Kudos hinterlassen !  
> Wäre sehr nett von euch allen !
> 
> Wir sehen uns dann im nächsten Kapitel !
> 
> Bye !!! ( ^ w ^ )/


	4. Kapitel 4.

**Lunas Sicht :**

 

„ Ach, Mist ! K-Kannst du bitte hier w-warten ? “, bat ich sie und rannte schnell aus dem Zimmer raus, bevor sie mir etwas sagen konnte.

 

Schnell rannte ich die Treppen runter und fand meine Oma, die mich leicht besorgt ansah.

 

„ Was ist los, Luna ? Du bist so blass im Gesicht. “, fragte sie mich.

 

„ A-Alles ist okay, Oma. Ich bin nur mit dem falschem Fuß aufgestanden und……oh ! Der J-Ähm…Mädchen ist jetzt aufgewacht ! “, sagte ich ein bisschen zu schnell für sie und schob sie zur Küche.

 

Meine Oma stand da etwas und war total weg, bevor sie sich wieder fand und das Frühstück vorbereitete. Ich hingegen rannte schnell nach oben zurück und fand sie im Zimmer, wo sie auf mich wartete mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue.

 

„ So, so „ mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden “, huh ? Also lügen ist nicht deine Stärke, wie ich sehe. “, sagte sie und sah amüsiert aus.

 

Ich versuchte ein Comeback zu sagen, aber mir fiel nichts ein mit was ich gegenkontern konnte und seufzte nur.

 

„ K-Können wir es e-einfach sein lassen ? I-Ich habe j-jetzt sowieso Probleme m-mit dir gerade. “, stotterte ich wieder und Kuraiku sah mich fragend an.

 

„ Mit was ? “

 

„ Na, wo kommst du her !? Und was bist du eigentlich !? “, schrie ich sie an und merkte, dass ihre Wunde schon längst verheilt war.

 

„ D-Deine Wunde i-ist schon verheilt !? “

 

„ Okay, Okay ! Beruhige dich erst mal ! Ansonsten bist du diejenige, die gleich umkippt. “, versuchte sie mich zu beruhigen und legte ihre Hand auf meinen Kopf.

 

Genau in dem Moment  verschwand meine Panik und Angst und ich konnte fühlen wie mein Herz anfing langsamer zu schlagen, während ich fühlte, wie irgendetwas durch meinen Körper floss. Ich wusste nicht mal, warum ich so voller Angst war ? Letztendlich entfernte sie ihre Hand und berührte sanft meine Wange.

Kuraiku starrte in meine Augen und schien in ihren Gedanken vertieft zu sein. Ich versuchte währenddessen nicht zu erröten, weil sie langsam zu nah an mein Gesicht war. Ich fing wieder an schneller zu atmen und mein Herz schlug schneller als zuvor. Ich geriet außer Kontrolle und wusste nicht warum sie so nah kam, aber ihr schien es nicht aufzufallen.

Ich versuchte, sie etwas von mir zu entfernen, doch ich hatte nicht den Mut dazu und stand da nur. Kuraiku schien aus ihrer Trance zu erwachen und ging ein paar Schritte von mir weg. Ich atmete erleichtert aus und hielt an der Stelle, wo mein Herz war und hoffte so sehr, dass ich nicht im Gesicht rot war.

 

„ Ah sorry ! Das passiert mir ständig mit Personen, die ich zum ersten Mal kennenlerne. Aber bei dir war es…….mehr intensiver. “, entschuldigte sie sich und klopfte mir leicht auf die Schulter.

 

 _‚ Oh Gott sei Dank ! Ich bin nicht errötet ! ‘,_ lobte ich mich selbst an und seufzte erleichtert aus.

 

„ Ach ja, Luna ! Du bist rot im Gesicht ! “

 

_‚ VERDAMMT NOCHMAL !!! ‘_

 

„ Oh ! S-Sorry wusste ich n-nicht ! “, entschuldigte ich mich bei ihr und fluchte innerlich zugleich.

 

„ Also gut, damit du nicht wieder ausflippst. Ich bin ein Dämon und komme aus einer anderen Welt. Was ihr Menschen als Hölle bezeichnet. “, begann Kuraiku zu erzählen und ich hörte ihr gespannt zu.

 

„ Warum ich in eure Welt kam, kann ich leider nicht sagen. Aber auf jeden Fall ist es wichtig zu wissen, dass ich gesucht werde. Und- “

 

„ D-DU BIST E-EINE KRIMINELLE !? “, unterbrach ich sie, doch sie schaute mich genervt an.

 

„ Und nein, bin ich nicht. Ich muss aber hier für eine Weile bleiben, bis ich mir sicher bin, dass sie mich aufhören zu suchen. “, beendete sie ihren Satz.

 

„ U-Und wer ist s-sie ? “, fragte ich Kuraiku.

 

„ Verschiedene Wesen. Einmal wären es die Dämonen, dann die Erzengeln und letztendlich ein paar Untote, aber keine Sorge sie wissen nicht, das diese Welt existiert. “ , erklärte sie und sah nicht gerade besorgt aus, dass so viele Wesen hinter ihrer Haut her sind.

 

Ich starrte sie nur an, als hätte sie einen Mord gestanden und konnte es nicht fassen.

 

„ D-DU BIST E-EINE K-KRIMINELLE !!! “, schrie ich sie an und Kuraiku seufzte genervt aus.

 

„ Bin ich nicht und wenn, müsstest du dir keine Sorgen machen, da ich keine Menschen umbringe. “, versicherte sie es mir, aber es machte die Situation nicht besser.

 

„ A-Aber wie soll ich- ! “

 

„ Hey Lulu ! Bist du da oben ? “, unterbrach mich eine allzu bekannte Stimme und ich bekam ein leichtes Déjà-vu.

 

_‚ Das hat mir auch noch gerade gefehlt ! ‘_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe euch hat es wieder gefallen und ich entschuldige mich, wenn etwas länger gedauert hat. 
> 
> Die Schule war im Weg und ich musste noch ein paar Sachen erledigen, die wichtig waren, aber jetzt habe ich es geschafft dieses Kapitel fertig zu schreiben !
> 
> Und ich bedanke mich an alle, die meine Geschichte lesen, womit weiß ich, dass ich nicht schlecht im schreiben bin.
> 
> Also wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr ein paar Kommentare hinterlassen oder Kudos, je nachdem für was ihr euch entscheidet.
> 
> Wir sehen uns dann im nächsten Kapitel !
> 
> Bye !!! ( ^ w ^ )/


	5. Kapitel 5.

**Kuraikus Sicht :**

„ Ähm….I-Ich bin g-gleich wieder d-da ! “, stotterte Luna und verließ das Zimmer wieder einmal, womit ich allein in diesem Raum war.

 

Ich stand auf und schaute aus dem Fenster raus in die Ferne. Die Sonne stand schon hoch oben am Himmel und keine Wolken weit und breit zu sehen. Diese Welt hatte irgendetwas an sich, dass sich meine Laune in guter Stimmung hält, aber ich wusste nichts was. Jedenfalls würde ich mich gerne umgucken um zu sehen, wie die Menschen hier lebten. Es hat nicht gerade jeder die Chance in eine Welt zu kommen, die frei von meiner Art war. Noch dazu spürte ich keine hohe Konzentration an Lebensenergie in dieser Welt. Schien so als würden die Menschen keine Magie benutzen.

Aber dann fiel mir wieder ein dass ich hier nicht allzulange bleiben konnte, da sonst anderen wussten wo ich mich befand und im schlimmsten Fall würde ich diese Welt in meiner Situation mitreinziehen und das wollte ich erst recht nicht.

Ich ging langsam aus dem Raum raus und befand mich in einen Flur, wo gegen über Türen waren verschiedene Bilder die Wände dekorierten. Ich konnte verschiedene Menschen an den Bildern erkennen und in manchen von ihnen sah ich Luna, wie sie eine ältere Frau und ein kleines Mädchen in die Arme nahm und glücklich aussahen.

Mich überkam ein vertrautes Gefühl  und ich wendete meinen Blick von diesem Bild ab. Es gab mir nur unschöne Erinnerungen, die ich am liebsten vergessen würde. Leider verfolgten die mich mein Leben lang. Ich ging von den Bildern weg und schüttelte meinen Kopf. Was geschah kann man nicht ändern und das hatte ich auf die harte Weise gelernt.

Am Ende des Flurs ging eine Treppe nach unten und ich folgte der Treppe nach unten und hörte zwei Stimmen hinter einer Tür. Eine von ihnen erkannte ich wieder.

 

„ Und du bist dir Sicher, dass er- ich meine **sie** , die Wahrheit gesagt hatte ? “, fragte eine weibliche Stimme, die ich nicht kannte und ich wusste, die redeten über mich.

 

„ Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Ich meine, du hast ja auch gesehen wie sie aus dem Himmel fiel. Und ich habe von keiner Person gehört, die von so einer Höhe unbeschadet davon kam. “, versicherte die andere Stimme, die ich kannte.

 

„ Na gut, dann bin ich mir sicher, dass es sich wirklich um einen Außerirdischen handelt ! “, sagte die Stimme, die ich nicht kannte und fragte mich selbst was ein „ Außerirdischer “ war.

 

War das eine Bedeutung für Außenstehende oder der Name eines menschlichen Gerichtes ?  Auf jeden Fall hörte ich weiter bei deren Gespräch zu.

 

„ *Seufz* Nein, Laura. Ich glaube nicht, dass ein Außerirdischer wie ein Mensch aussieht. “, verleugnete Luna genervt.

 

„ Aber das würde erklären, warum sie sich so schnell regenerieren konnte. “, konterte sie und Luna seufzte wieder.

 

„ Ich habe dir bereits erklärt, dass sie ein Dämon ist, Laura. “, sagte Luna und ich endschied mich deren Gespräch zu beenden, indem ich die Tür öffnete und die beiden zu meiner Richtung blickten.

 

„ Viele Wesen aus meiner Welt können sich regenerieren, dass ist das erste was einen angeboren wird. Schließlich leben wir in einer Welt, wo du auf dich selbst eingestellt bist und glaub mir es ist verdammt nützlich. “, erklärte ich es ihnen und die eine, die Laura hieß schaute mich mit weitgeöffneten Augen und offenen Mund an.

 

„ DU BIST SO VERDAMMT RIESIG !!! “, schrie sie mich an, weswegen Luna zusammen zuckte und ich innerlich lachte.

 

„ Ich nehme das als Kompliment an. “, sagte ich zu ihr und Laura wandte sich zu Luna hin und wieder mir zurück.

 

„ Hi, ich bin Laura Phoenix und bin so richtig aufgeregt dich kenne zu lernen ! “, stellte sie sich vor und streckte ihre Hand zu mir hin.

 

„ Kuraiku. “, sagte  ich kurz und knapp, während ich ihre Hand nahm und sie schüttelte.

 

„ Okay, wir sollten erst mal etwas essen, bevor über weitere Sachen reden. Ich bin nämlich ziemlich hungrig. “, gestand Luna und man konnte wirklich, wie ihr Magen knurrte.

 

„ Na dann. Auf zur Küche ! “, schrie Laura auf und rannte dorthin.

 

„ Deine Freundin ist voller gespeicherter Energie. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie bald durch drehen würde. “, flüsterte ich zu ihr, weswegen sie etwas kicherte.

 

„ T-Tja, so i-ist sie h-halt. “, meinte Luna und ging zur Küche.

 

„ Ach ja ! Was ist ein „ Außerirdischer “, Luna ? “, fragte ich ihr und folgte ihr zur Küche hin.

 

„ Bitte nicht ! “, kommentierte sie nur und ich musste deswegen lachen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir leid falls es etwas länger gedauert hat !   
> Ich war etwas abgelenkt und hatte vergessen weiter zu schreiben !  
> Aber glücklicherweise konnte ich mich noch daran erinnern und habe es endlich fertig !
> 
> Wie findet ihr die Geschichte ? Ist sie gut für andere zum lesen oder ist sie halt ziemlich schlecht zum lesen ?  
> Würde mich sehr interessieren, was ihr davon denkt !
> 
> Und wenn es euch gefallen habt, dann würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mir Kudos geben würdet !  
> Wir sehen uns dann im nächsten Kapitel !
> 
> Bye !!! ( ^ w ^ )/


	6. Kapitel 6.

**Lunas Sicht :**

 

„ Okay, nochmal zum Mitschreiben. Kuraiku mache nichts, was zu viel Aufmerksamkeit von den anderen Menschen erregt. Das heißt keine Kräfte einsetzten weder diese Waffen, die du mit dir führst. “, sagte ich und sie nickte.

 

„ Ja, habe ich verstanden. Aber ich darf nur in Notfällen, richtig ? “, fragte Kuraiku nochmal und ich nickte diesmal.

 

„ Äh Lulu ? Falls du es vergessen, wir sind spät dran zur Schule zu kommen ! “, mischte sich Laura ein und war in leichter Panik.

 

Nachdem wir alles mit meiner Oma besprochen hatten, kam Laura auf die brillante Idee, dass wir Kuraiku mit zur Schule mitnehmen sollten. Ich war natürlich etwas unsicher das jemand aus einer anderen Welt zur Schule mitkommen sollte, vor allem wenn man extra Waffen mitbringen muss, für fall der Fälle.

Doch Lauras Optimismus konnte mich von Gegenteil überzeugen, weshalb Kuraiku mit uns zur Schule ging. Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte einfach mal zu ihr Nein sagen, aber naja sie war halt meine einzige beste Freundin.

 

Unterdessen befanden wir uns bereits auf den Weg zur Schule, nur ein bisschen zu spät, da mein Wecker heute unbedingt kaputt gehen musste. Ich wollte es ernsthaft gegen die Wand schmeißen, doch mir fehlte die Zeit dafür und ich musste mich beeilen zusammen mit Kuraiku und Laura.

 

„ Ich hoffe, Frau Linder wird uns nicht umbringen. Du weiß ja wie sehr sie hasst, wenn jemand zu spät zum Unterricht kommt. Ich bin noch zu jung um zu sterben ! Ich habe nicht mal Game of Thrones zu Ende geguckt ! “, befürchtete Laura und dramatisierte ihre Aussage mit ein paar Posen.

 

„ Diese Frau Linder tötet Menschen ? “, fragte Kuraiku skeptisch, woraufhin ich mir selbst auf die Stirn schlug.

 

„ Nein, tut sie nicht. Sie ist nur sehr streng mit Schülern, die nicht auf die Regeln achten, aber das kümmert sowieso fast keinen dort und Laura hör auf alles zu dramatisieren. Du gibst noch Kuraiku falsche Gedanken und dann haben wir den Salat. “, äußerte ich mich genervt und seufzte.

 

„ Oh, oops sorry ! “, entschuldigte sie sich und Kuraiku lachte etwas.

 

„ Ihr beide amüsiert mich echt mit euren Gesprächen. Ich bin echt gespannt wie so eine Schule ist. “, meinte sie und dachte etwas nach.

 

„ Glaub mir, das willst du nicht wissen. “, murmelte ich zu mir selbst.

 

„ Hast du etwas gesagt, Lulu ? “

 

„ Huh ? Ach, nichts ! “

 

„ Ist das diese Schule, die ihr meint ? “, fragte Kuraiku und ich blickte auf.

 

Tatsache, wir waren bereits an der Schule angekommen. Laura, Kuraiku und ich beeilten uns schnell und gingen zum Sekretariat, um Kuraiku an der Schule anzumelden. Glücklicherweise war noch Frau Schuhmann noch da und füllte ein paar Papiere durch. Sie schaute zu uns rüber, als wir den Raum betraten.

 

„ Luna ? Laura ? Wieso kommt ihr zu spät ? Und wer ist die Person bei euch ? “, fragte sie uns überrascht und blickte uns beide abwechselnd an.

 

„ Nun ja, das hier ist ähm…..Kurona Mali ! Sie möchte gerne zu dieser Schule gehen ! Sie ist nicht aus diesem Land und ist hier erst seit ein paar Wochen. “, erklärte Laura hastig und zwinkerte mich nebenbei an, unbemerkt an Frau Schuhmacher.

 

„ Ja, sie lebt bei mir zuhause, da sie noch keine eigene Wohnung hat. “, fuhr ich fort und blickte zu Laura zurück.

 

„ Ist das wahr ? Frau Mali ? “, fragte sie Kuraiku direkt.

 

„ Natürlich, Frau Schuhmacher, richtig ? Ich würde hier gerne mein Wissen erweitern, wenn es für ihnen kein Problem sein sollte, oder ? “, antwortete Kuraiku höflich und wir beide starrten sie mit großen Augen an.

 

Auch Frau Schuhmacher sah so aus, als hätte sie nicht mit dieser Antwort gerechnet.

 

„ Nun gut, dann müssen sie nur diese Papiere ausfüllen und dann können sie in den Unterricht. Sie werden später von mir weitere Sachen bekommen und die Schulbücher müssen sie nur beim Klassenlehrer nachfragen. Luna und Laura ? Ihr beide seid entschuldigt, da ihr beide ja der neuen Schülerin geholfen hat. “, erklärte sie es ihr und blickte zuletzt zu uns beiden.

 

Durch ihre Aussage seufzten Laura und ich erleichtert auf. Wir haben für heute keinen Ärger am Morgen gekriegt.

 

oOo

 

„ Also gut, seid jetzt alle leise ! Heute bekommen wir eine neue Mitschülerin. Bitte, kommen sie doch rein. “, bat Herr Grau, dass Kuraiku reinging.

 

Daraufhin ging sie in die Klasse rein und stand gerade neben dem Lehrerpult. An ihren Gesicht konnte man keine Angst oder sonst was sehen.

 

„ Würden sie sich bitte vorstellen ? “

 

„ Mein Name ist Kurona Mali. Es freut mich euch alle kennenzulernen. „“, stellte sie sich vor und sofort fingen alle in der Klasse an zu flüstern.

 

 _‚ Ich hoffe, dass heute wenigstens ein ruhiger Schultag sein wird. ‘,_ dachte ich und hoffte darauf, obwohl ich wusste, dass es nicht so sein würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es wieder so lange gedauert hat !
> 
> Ich hatte ja damit begonnen eine Serie zu schreiben (die folgen nicht der selben Zeitlinie, die sind unterschiedlich voneinander getrennt. Aber ich werde daraus vielleicht eine Geschichte mal schreiben. Ich bin mir nur nicht so ganz sicher ), noch dazu habe ich angefangen meinen Führerschein zu machen !
> 
> Zwischendurch werde ich versuchen weiter zu schreiben !
> 
> Aber ich hoffe euch hat es trotzdem gefallen und wir werden uns dann im nächsten Kapitel sehen !
> 
> Bye !!! ( ^ w ^ )/


	7. Kapitel 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay bitte tötet mich nicht ! Ich hatte viel zu tun und konnte nicht viel schreiben, Leute !  
> Dieses Kapitel habe ich heute in den letzten 4 Stunden fertig geschrieben und ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen !
> 
> Ich bin jetzt fertig und kann zumindestens sagen, dass ich absofort mehr Zeit zum schreiben habe, da ich meine Theorieprüfung fertig habe, aber ich habe jetzt einen Job und muss 8 Stunden am Tag arbeiten, also erwartet nicht viel von mir !
> 
> Ich versuche mein bestes hier ! TTwTT
> 
> Und naja wir sehen uns dann im nächsten Kapitel !
> 
> BYE !!! ( ^ w ^ )/

**Lunas Sicht :**

 

Ich lag total falsch. Heute war die Hölle los für mich. Ich hatte vergessen zu erwähnen, dass mich fast 80 % der Schule mich mobbte. Als hätten die nichts Besseres zu tun, als meine Sachen wegzuschmeißen oder mir ein Bein zu stellen, wenn ich ein paar Bücher trug. Es passierte fast jeden Tag, dass die mich nicht in Ruhe lassen. Vor allem was die zu mir sagen nervt mich. Ich weiß, was sie sagen war eigentlich nichts bedeutendes, aber  sie durchdrangen mein Herz auf schmerzliche Weise und regte mich immer auf.

 

Doch was heute, ausgerechnet heute geschah, war echt unerwartet, aber auch großartig.

 

oOo

 

„ Hey Leute, guckt mal ! Die hässlige Rothaarige ist wieder da ! “, schrie eine durch den ganzen Pausenhof, als Luna, Kuraiku und Laura nach draußen gingen.

 

„ Oh wow, das sie sich ernsthaft traut nach draußen zu gehen, ist ein echtes Wunder. “

 

„ Ganz ehrlich, was macht sie überhaupt hier ? Hat sie es nicht bemerkt, dass sie hier nicht gehört ? “

 

„ Wahrscheinlich denkt sie, sie sei besser als wir alle hier. Was für eine Schlampe ! “

 

Luna seufzte heftig aus, als das Lästern begann. Laura blickte zur ihr besorgt hin und strich ihre Schulter bemitleidenswert. Es würde sich nie ändern. Sie wusste nicht einmal, warum sie so behandelt wurde. Sie war immer freundlich zu den anderen Schülern und half immer, wenn jemand Hilfe brauchte.  Letztendlich hatte die Luna immer schlecht behandelt, trotz ihrer Freundlichkeit.

 

Sie schaute zu Kuraiku rüber und sah wie sich ihre Stirn runzelte. Luna fragte sich echt, was sie gerade dachte. Sie hoffte nur, Kuraiku würde nicht dasselbe denken, wie die anderen.

 

Luna schüttelte ihren Kopf und ignorierte die anderen Schüler und ging mit ihren zwei Freundeninnen zu ihrer Lieblings Ecke.

 

oOo

 

Im Laufe des Tages erlebte Luna dasselbe, wie letztes Jahr : geschupst werden, beschimpft werden, Sachen wurden ihr geklaut und jemand hat von ihren Haaren ein paar Strähnen abgerissen. Nichts Neues mehr für sie. Luna hatte es bereits den Lehrern erzählt, doch es half nichts, die Schüler machten trotzdem weiter und hatten Spaß daran. Sie verstand langsam die Welt nicht mehr.

Gerade befand sie sich hinter der Schule, wo die Mauer die Schule vom Friedhof trennte. Es war recht unschön immer zu sehen, wie Leute an einer Beerdigung zu uns schauten, während es den Schülern nicht interessierte, nur ein paar würde traurig zu ihnen zurück blicken.

Heute fand zum Glück keine Beerdigung statt, weshalb sie hier auf die beiden wartete. Kuraiku musste noch mit der Rektorin unserer Schule etwas besprechen. Ich wollte etwas frische Luft schnappen, weshalb Laura bei ihr blieb, damit Kuraiku sich nicht verlief.

 

Luna hörte plötzlich Schritte, die auf sie zukamen und dachte es wären ihre Freunde, als sie sich umdrehte bereute sie es, denn es waren die Personen, die sie am meisten hasste : Julien, Rouven und Jonas.

 

„ Na, Luna. Was machst du hier denn ? Wartest du etwa auf jemanden ? Würde mich nämlich wundern, wenn das so wäre. “, sprach Rouven sie an und Luna wusste, dass die drei sie nicht in Ruhe lassen werden.

 

„ Und was hat dich das zu interessieren ? Ich könnte jetzt einfach zu Herr Wörsching gehen und es ihm sagen, dass ihr drei mich wieder belästigt. “, warnte sie die drei und hoffte, dass die bald gehen würden.

 

„ Denkst du uns kümmert das ? Hätte nichts erwartet von einer Schlampe wie dich. Du solltest nicht auf uns herabschauen, wenn wir in der Überzahl sind. “, sagte Julien genervt und ging auf sie bedrohlich zu.

 

Sofort packte er sie an ihren Arm und schlug sie ins Gesicht, bevor er sie am Bein kickte, woraufhin Luna auf die Knie fiel. Rouven und Jonas starrten auf sie herab und lachten sie aus, während Julien sie hämisch angrinste.

 

„ Na gefällt die das ? Du hässliges Ding ! “, spottete er sie aus und lachte nun mit ihnen.

 

Luna versuchte sich am Riemen zu halten, doch sie hatte Schmerzen und das Lachen von den Jungs half nicht in ihrer Situation. Ihre Augen brannten langsam, nein sie wollte nicht weinen, dass würde die nur anregen sie mehr zu verletzten. Sie kniff sich die Augen zu und knirschte ihre Zähne zusammen, sie hatte es satt. Was hatte sie getan, um so etwas verdient zu haben ?

 

„ Aww~, musst du jetzt heulen ? Du bist echt armselig ! “, lachte Julien sie aus und wollte Luna wieder schlagen, doch jemand unterbrach ihm.

 

„ Habt ihr echt keinen Scham ? “, fragte eine ihr bekannte Stimme und sah Kuraiku, die wütend auf die Jungs starrte und besorgte zu ihr einmal blickte.

 

Die Jungs schauten sie verwirrt an, bevor Rouven zu ihr hinging und zu ihr hochschaute.

 

„ Hör mal, du bist ja die neue hier, weswegen ich nicht sofort mit dir ärger haben möchte, also wenn du so freundlich wärst und dich verpisst, könnten wir ja später zusammen einen Trinken gehen und- “, sofort packte Kuraiku ihm am Arm, verdrehte es , dass man es fast brechen konnte und schwang ihn über ihre Schulter, so dass er hart mit dem Kopf auf die metallische Bank fiel und bewusstlos war.

 

Sie wandte sich schließlich den anderen zwei hin und starrte sie bedrohlich an.

 

„ Wenn ihr nicht das gleiche Schicksal haben wollt, wie dieser Primitivling hier, dann würde ich euch vorschlagen, dass ihr euch verpisst ! “, zischte Kuraiku die beiden ominös an, sofort rannte die zu Rouven hin und machten sich von Acker.

 

„ Große Klappe, nichts dahinter. “, murmelte sie und ging zu Luna hin.

 

Sie blickte zu Kuraiku auf, während sie sich zu ihr runter beugte und ihr in die Augen starrte. Luna blickte von ihr ab und starrte auf den Boden runter.

 

„ Du denkst wahrschlich, dass ich echt erbärmlich bin, oder ? Keine Sorge, du musst es mir nicht sagen. Ich weiß es bereits schon. “, meinte sie und ein paar Tränen kullerten nun ihren Wangen herunter.

 

„ Weißt du was ich erbärmlich finde ? “, fragte Kuraiku sie und hob ihren Kopf mit ihren Zeigefinger hoch, so dass sie in Lunas Gesicht blicken konnte.

 

„ Das drei  Menschen gegen einen Menschen, vor allem eine so wunderschöne Frau wie dich, antreten und dir das Leben zur Hölle machen. Du bist nicht erbärmlich, Luna. Ganz und gar nicht. “, tröstete Kuraiku sie auf und lächelte sie sanft an.

 

Luna starrte sie mit tellergroßen Augen an und mehr Tränen rollten ihrem Gesicht runter. Kuraiku brachte sie in eine Umarmung und strich ihre Haare um sie zu beruhigen. Luna griff an ihren grauen Kapuzenpullover und weinte sich an ihr aus. Die Wärme die ihr Körper ausstrahlte und die Tatsache, dass sie in Kuraikus Armen war, gab ihr ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit und der Vertraute Geruch an ihren Pullover beruhigte sie allmählich.

 

Schließlich hörte Luna auf zu weinen und löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung. Sie starrten sich beide wieder in die Augen an und Luna realisierte, dass sie wieder am erröten war und schaute schnell weg von ihr, weshalb Kuraiku etwas kicherte und sie näher zu sich brachte.

 

 **„ Ud tsib  hcilrhaw nöhcsrednuw, Luna. “** , flüsterte Kuraiku in ihr Ohr, woraufhin ihr ein Schauer über ihren Rücken lief und so rot wie eine Tomate war.

 

„ Ähm, unterbreche ich hier was ? “, ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von Laura und sofort sprang Luna förmlich auf ihren Griff raus und schaute sie mit ihren roten Gesicht an.

 

„ Nichts ist los ! Überhaupt nichts ! Oh Mann, wir sollten schnell nach Hause gehen, ich kriege langsam Hunger und Oma macht sich bestimmt sorgen ! Also los geht’s ! “, plapperte Luna zu ihr, bevor sie davon rannte, während sie eine verdatterte Laura und eine amüsierende Kuraiku zurück ließ.

 

„ H-Hast du irgendetwas gemacht, Kuraiku ? “, fragte Laura sie verwirrt an, womit Kuraiku etwas kicherte und schließlich mit dem Schultern zuckte.

 

„ Wer weiß, wer weiß. Lass es uns überraschen. “, meinte sie und ging Luna nach, während Laura ihr perplex folgte.


End file.
